True Love Never Fails
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: So, a week after the Marian incident Regina is full out doing her own thing. Of course she is angry at Emma. There will be hope for Outlawqueen as the title reads: True Love Never Fails. Marian might go a bit over the edge but it all works out for us OQ shippers. I will be posting very frequently maybe even every few days. This is my first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A week after the Marian incident...

In Regina's house: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Regina yelled. "FINE, BUT HENRY IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND WON'T TALK TO ANYONE!" Emma yelled back. Regina lifted up her hand and Emma flew up, clawing at her own throat. "Re..g..in...a" She muttered but Regina had her up against the wall suffocating. Regina's eyes started to flare red as she yelled "YOU DESTROYED MY HAPPINESS YOU EVIL BITCH! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES FOR RUINING ALL MY CHANCES AT LOVE!" At that, Regina moved her hand and Emma flew through the window. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you with my bear hands!" Regina shouted. As she watched Emma leave her front yard, she noticed some of Robin's Merry Men with wild eyes mixed with fear and shock. She turned away quickly, fixed her window with magic, and went off to bed.

Regina awoke to the sound of glass shattering. As she walked down the stairs, she conjured a fireball in her hands. "Show yourself you coward!" She yelled. She saw a small figure walk toward her. She was ready to blast it with fire until she heard it say "Gina? Awe wo okay?" It was Roland, she was sure of it. "I bwoke wour vase, sowwy." He added as he looked at the floor ready to burst into tears from fear that he might disappoint Regina. "It's okay," She replied softly. "I didn't really like it anyway." He smiled and hugged her knees. "I missed wo, where have wo bween?" He asked. "Here." She replied uneasily. "But dwon't wo gwet lonely?" He asked. "Sometimes." She replied honestly. He looked up at her with big eyes and asked "Cwan I hide hea? I dwon't weally wike Mawian and Pwapa togethew. I mwiss wo." His comment brought tears to her eyes. Had he really just said he liked her more than his mother? Had he said that he liked her and Robin together more than Marian and Robin? Did he actually just say that he missed her? She looked down at him and said "You can stay here as long as you like." With that, he smiled and lifted his hands for Regina to lift him up. As she did, he kissed her on the cheek and said "I wove wo mommy." She was shocked but so relieved to find out that someone hadn't chose to abandon her...yet.

Knock-knock. Was she hearing correctly? Was someone knocking at _her _door? Maybe she was just going crazy. That must be it. Then it grew louder. KNOCK-KNOCK. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to the door. She opened it and much to her surprise it was Robin's Merry Men. "Excuse me, have you seen Roland?" Little John asked. "Yes, he fell asleep last night at my house." She replied. "Make sure he's dressed before the big occasion." Little John said. "What big occasion?" Regina asked curiously. "Marian and Robin's wedding of course." Little John replied but soon realized his mistake when she started to cry. Is _The Evil Queen_ crying? Was this some sort of dream? Was he really witnessing the woman everyone in the Enchanted Forest feared _crying_? Was this- before he could finish se collapsed to the ground. He bent down to check her pulse, she wasn't breathing. 

She could hear an ambulance passing, it stopped at her front yard. She looked up but it was just so bright. She could hear people whispering. Then, she heard it. "Oh my god. What happened? Is she going to be alright?" Robin asked someone. "GINA! GINA! AWE WO OKAY?!" She heard Roland's panicked voice but couldn't move. Then, she heard Marian's voice. "Relax Roland, Mommy is here to take care of you." "WO NOT MY MOMMY! GINA IS MY MWOMMY AND WO WILL NEVER BE!" He yelled at her. Everyone fell silent. "WO DON'T BEWONG WIT MA PWAPA, GINA BEWONGS WIT HIM. WO STOLE MY PWAPA FWOM MY MWOMMY!" He yelled louder and angrier than before. That was the last thing Regina heard before her heart stopped beating.

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Please leave a review to give me ideas and I will be glad to add anyone as a new character, just give me a name. Well, thanks for reading and I will add more chapters constantly. **


	2. Chapter 2

She had been dead for five minutes before she took a gasp of air and came back to life on the operating table. All the nurses jumped back and gasped. About an hour later someone walked into her hospital room. Roland climbed on top of her bed, and hugged her. He started to cry and through sobs he said "I...I wought you were...dead." He started to cry even harder. That was when Robin walked in and asked Regina "What happened?" She simply replied "True love can save lives, but it can also destroy them." He immediatley looked guilty. "But what caused you to collapse, I mean, you must've heard something." He told her. "She looked down and said "Little John told me about your _big occasion_." He started to get teary eyes and sat down. "I thought it was the right thing to do, but seeing you, thinking you were dead, when they actually declared you dead for five minutes, I... I realized how much I love you and I never want to let you go. I can't go to sleep at night without thinking about you. I haven't kissed Marian without wishing it was you. I love you," He got down on one knee and added "Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man on this Earth and marry me before I make another mistake." She was completely stunned. _Had he just...No he didn't...Am I dreaming...What do I-_ She was brought back to reality when he said "Please say yes before I turn old." She replied with "Yes, I would love to be Regina Locksley." She started to cry and he kissed her. How she missed his kisses. She pulled away when Roland said "YAY, MWOMMY AND DWADDY AWE GETTING MAWWIED!"

As Regina signed off to leave the hospital, a very upset Marian walked right up to her and slapped her. "You stole my husband you evil bitch!" she yelled. Robin rushed in and held her back with the assistance of some doctors. They hadn't noticed Regina bleeding on the side of her head, until she collapsed. "Regina!" Robin yelled. He turned his head when he saw Marian laughing. "What did you do?!" He yelled at her. "Isn't it obvious? I killed her. "She sneered at him. Robin rushed to Regina's side and kissed her. "Ro...Robin?" Regina asked hazily. "Yes, my love?" He asked. "You did it. You saved me." She said. "How?" He asked. "True love's kiss." She stated while smiling at him. Robin then called Emma and told her to come over quickly. Emma rushed in thinking someone had died, thankfully, nobody had. "Well, why'd you call?" She asked. Regina spoke up. "You need to arrest Marian for attempted murder, well actually, just murder." "Who'd she kill?" Emma asked a bit nervously. "Me, but Robin revived me with true love's kiss." She simply stated. Emma's mouth hung wide open. Regina glared at her and Emma snapped out of her daze. She grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed Marian for the entire hospital staff to see. "You are under arrest Marian….um…. I don't know your last name, for murder. I will read you your rights at the station." Marian just shrugged and continued walking to the sheriff's car. Roland chose that moment to run up to Marian. She stopped in her tracks as Roland eyed her with a disgusted face on. "I hwope wo dwon't gwet out of thwe cwell. I hwate wo." After his short speech, he kicked her in the knee and stuck out his tongue at her, then, he ran to Regina. "Hi mwommy. Are wo okay?" "Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Why don't you and Henry go to Snow's house." She looked at Henry and he nodded. "Okway. Bwye Mwommy." He ran off with Henry and she left the hospital with Robin.

Regina and Robin made their way to the front door of her mansion. She unlocked the door and they entered. Regina put her keys down, and took her high heels off. She was now shorter than Robin. She took out the hair band that kept her hair up and messed with her hair. She hung up her jacket and Robin just watched her the entire time. She then took off all her jewelry. When she took off her bracelet, Robin noticed her tattoo. He liked it. Regina then said she was going to her bedroom to change and that he could wait downstairs. She walked up and he waited on the couch patiently. He turned on the TV but pressed something and went to alert Regina. He swung the door open and she jumped. She was in her bras and panties reaching for something at the top of her closet. She felt completely embarrassed. She blushed and grabbed something to hide herself in but failed. She then realized what he had been staring at. He was looking directly at her breasts. _Men. _She thought to herself. She walked up to him, completely in power, and asked him "So, you like my breasts?" He felt embarrassed. He was going to reply when she cut him off saying "You know, nobody else is here and I really think I could use a shower. What about you?" He nodded and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom. She unhooked her bras and they fell to the floor. She started to pull off his shirt and pants. They were completely naked in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**URGENT Author's Note: Okay, so here it gets like, Rated R. If you want to skip, read the last part of the first paragraph as to where they are speaking, and continue on from there.**

She turned on the water and they both stepped in. He loved how she looked. She reached towards him and started to kiss his neck. She went from his neck to his mouth. His hands lingered for a while before grabbing her waist. She grabbed his ass and there was no space in between them. She pulled away and whispered into his ear. "You can do whatever you want to me." He turned her so that her back was against the wall and picked up one of her legs. He planted himself firmly inside her and pumped her hard. Water mixed with sweat ran down their foreheads. She moaned and he groaned. She clawed at his back and he tightened his grip on her ass. Once he was hard and came inside her, she was already soaking wet. They pulled away and decided to finally shower. He soaped her body down slowly and she loved it. His hands were everywhere on her body. Finally, it was her turn. She made him hard and he came a second time. They finished after about an hour in the shower. They dried each other off. When Regina declared herself dry, she dropped her towel to search for something to wear. She found a tight, short dress and put it on. It fit her figure perfectly. Robin was stunned then soon realized he had nothing to wear. Regina noticed this and used her magic to give him a tuxedo. "Why the fancy clothing?" He asked. "The charity ball is tonight." She answered. He then realized that the sun was setting and nodded.

They walked to her car and she drove. The entire way, he was admiring her beauty. They exited the car and walked in. Everyone was stunned when Regina entered with Robin who had a firm grip on her waist and she on his. Everything was silent except for the music and occasional whispers. Snow then entered and everyone continued to do what they were doing before Regina and Robin got there. A song came on and Regina pulled Robin to the dance floor. "What kind of song is this?" He asked. "It's called bachata. It's a Spanish kind of music. Just follow me." Regina and Robin found a spot and started to dance. Regina looked like a natural. Her hips swayed to the music. He could tell she danced to it a lot. When he looked around, he noticed they were the only ones dancing and everyone was crowded around. At the end, Robin dropped Regina down a bit and kissed her. The kiss is what caught everyone's attention. They gasped. When Robin pulled back, Regina formed a smile and he lifted her back up.

They walked back to their table with their hands on each other's waists. Robin spanked Regina's ass lightly and playfully as she went to sit down. She giggled and smirked. He then sat down himself. He kissed her passionately on the lips for about a minute, then, pulled away. Out of nowhere, he knelt down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out a small box. He opened it and asked "Regina Mills, will you make me the luckiest man alive, and marry me?" Everyone gasped and stared at them. Regina nodded and tears flowed down her face. "Of course, Robin, I love you." He placed the ring on her ring finger and she admired it. It had a ruby on the top with diamonds circled around it. The ruby was the birthstone for her birthday. The ring itself, without the ruby or diamonds, was gold. She loved it very much. He shook her out of admiring the ring, when he kissed her. She let a very quiet moan escape her lips. Snow was the first to walk over. "Congratulations to the both of you. You guys are so perfect together." She then walked away, allowing them to enjoy the moment. Regina then told Robin "I have a surprise for you to," She put her head next to his ear and whispered "I'm pregnant." He had a wide smile plastered on his face. He took no hesitation in kissing her again. When he pulled away, he told her "Congratulations, I love you. I guess this is our happy ending after all, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

As they made their way into the house again, Robin then formed an idea in his head. "I believe we should celebrate." He told her. "Oh yeah, what were you thinking?" "Well, I was thinking that we cross the town line with the help of Rumplestiltskin. I've heard stories that he crossed not too long ago." "But that could be potentially life threatening. We don't know what will happen. If I lose my memory of you, or you of me…" She didn't have to finish for him to know the ending to that. The possibilities were endless. He always wondered what it was like in the land of New York, though. She saw him thinking and said "It is too dangerous." He looked at her and replied "Even if we lose our memories, I would love to fall in love with you all over again." She smiled then, before she knew it, she let a simple "Fine" escape her lips.

They made their way over to 's Pawn Shop, and were greeted by Belle. For some reason, she was very anxious. Regina then noticed a ring on Belle's finger and put everything together. "You and the imp got married?" She asked a bit too curiously. "Yes, it was amazing. There were lights-" Belle was cut off by Regina saying "Okay, okay. I don't need to know anything else." Gold walked in and it seemed he knew what they wanted since he had the potions in his hands. "I believe that this is for the both of you. I hope you both never break apart and that you will always love each other." Regina's mouth hung open at the imp's words as she grabbed the potions and walked out.

Regina and Robin were packing when Regina got a call. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, it's Emma. Um… this is awkward."

"Well, spill it ."

"Okay…um…well…are you aware of Marian's circumstances."

"You did arrest her, so yes."

"I mean, she escaped her cell and is nowhere to be seen. I think it is best you leave town for now."

"Good, because I am already packing. Don't call me for the next week . Goodbye."

They were packed and ready, a foot away from the town line. They had their items from the Enchanted Forest covered with the potion that Rumplestiltskin had made for them. They waited patiently in the car while trying to hide their fear. Regina finally started to accelerate forward when suddenly-

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but you will not be disappointed. I promise you that the next chapter will be a bit longer so it might take about a couple of days for me to write it. Please review and feel free to express your opinions. I will try to reply to your reviews and I will make sure to do shout-outs for the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading. –EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley3**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina finally started to accelerate forward when suddenly she heard something. It sounded as though someone had called her name. She looked at her rearview mirror only to see Marian with a wicked grin on her face. Marian raised her hand and Regina noticed she had a gun that had now been raised. She fired towards Regina but only managed to shoot her arm. Regina backed up and hit Marian with her car. She got out of the driver's seat leaving a panicked Robin behind. "You bitch. How dare you fire at my arm with a weapon that is not from the world to which you belong?!" Marian put that wicked smile back into place and the gun firing rang out. Regina looked down towards her shirt and saw that she was covered in blood that sprayed around her clothes. She realized that the blood on her clothing was not her but Marian's blood. Marian had shot herself. Regina called Emma and explained the situation before getting in the car and driving anywhere but Storybrooke. As she and Robin crossed the line, they felt a swift breeze and they glowed with magic. When Regina noticed that they still remembered, she smiled and held Robin's hand. "Our journey begins now." She told him.

They drove straight through day and night to get to New York. As soon as they saw the lights dancing through the skyscrapers, they fell in love with it. Lights beamed and Regina thought it was the perfect moment to put a certain song. She put the song to which she did not know the name or artist but it was about New York. " These streets will make you feel brand new, these lights will inspire. Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York. " Regina sand aloud and could probably point out her mistakes. She felt as though she messed up somehow. They entered a small town and she felt someone stare at her and turned to see Robin with a mischievous grin. "What?" She asked with somewhat curiosity. "You have a beautiful voice." He made her blush and she turned back to look at the road. "Anyway," She thought of something to change the subject. "I was thinking we should get something to eat. Hey look, there's a diner right at this corner." He understood she was changing the subject but was a bit hungry so he decided to go along with it. Regina parked and walked in with Robin. It was pretty deserted inside as they went to sit. A waitress came over with a notepad in front of her face and when she lowered it, they both froze.

"Re-….Regi-….Regina?!" The waitress took a seat next to her and they hugged each other.

"Ava White, it's been a long time. I missed you and Melanie Gold. Do you know where she is?"

"She works as a lawyer. She should be here in about ten minutes."

"Good, I have wanted to see her for a long time."

Ava looked towards Robin and was a tad bit curious.

"And whom might this be, Regina?" She directed her attention towards Robin.

"This is my husband, Robin Hood. Otherwise known as Robin of Locksley."

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Ava extended her hand and Robin shook it.

"The pleasure is mine. May I ask, how do you and Regina know each other?" Robin was plenty curious and watched as Regina shifted in her seat.

"We….uh….we.." Just then, Melanie ran over and tackled Regina and Ava in a hug.

"I thought you were…Who's this?" Melanie looked over at Robin.

"Oh, this is my fiancée Robin Hood aka Robin of Locksley." Regina replied with a smirk.

Melanie pouted. "You always get the good ones. Handsome, smart, and nice."

Robin checked his watch. "Regina, we should look for a place to stay. It's getting late."

"You could stay with me and Ava. I have a huge house with an extra room, besides mine and Ava's. You're welcome to stay."

"Wow, you're so generous. I guess we could stay there, for tonight at least. Robin?"

"I guess it is okay. We should follow you in our car. Let's go."

They all left the diner and got into their cars. Regina followed Ava and Melanie back to their house. Ava had told Regina before they left that she and Melanie had become roommates after a while. When Regina came to a stop in the drive way and walked out of the car. She was stunned. It looked like a palace. The house was white and had a fountain in the front. It looked like every woman's dream house. Ava and Melanie directed Robin and Regina inside and helped them settle in. When they were settled enough, Ava went back to work and Melanie went to do some of her work in her home office. As Melanie walked out of the door, Regina fell back onto the bed and smiled while holding her stomach. She couldn't wait until this baby was born. She wondered what he/she would look like or what he/she would like to do as a hobby. Robin snapped her out of her daydreaming when he asked "How do you know these women? And I want the truth." Regina was a bit hesitant to answer but decided it was best to cooperate. "Melanie was a princess. We grew up together. She was my best friend. Ava…Ava was Daniel's sister. I raised her in my castle after he passed. She pretended to be a servant so that nobody would know. She is like the little sister I never had but always wanted. Both of them wanted me to be happy and agreed about what I thought about Snow White. When I first married the king and Daniel was killed, they tried to help me escape. My mother found out about it from again, Snow White. My mother, Cora, threw them into a portal and I never saw them again. I was confused, angry, sad, everything. I didn't eat or sleep for days. When my mother realized this, she slipped me a forgetting potion and I couldn't remember them, until she died. When she died, all her spells were unleashed and I remembered. It broke my heart to remember, but it also broke my heart to watch her die. I wanted to punish her for what she did, but I never wanted to kill her. She was taken from me to soon as well as Ava, Melody, Daniel, Henry, you, my father, and Graham."

Robin was so touched by her speech that he hugged her. He'd known that most people she cared about were taken away from her, but he never knew how many. He'd noticed a certain name of someone he had not known and just had to ask her who they were. "Who's Graham?" "He is, was, the sheriff. We had a secret relationship that Emma had destroyed. I was so jealous that I crushed his heart in spite of my own anger and hatred towards Emma. I still regret that moment and I wish I could have changed it and made things better." He reached towards his bag and pulled something out. She couldn't figure out what it was until it was right in front of her. "Is this the-" "The arrow I shot at you, yes, it is. I thought we should keep it. It will make an amazing story to tell our child one day. 'The day I almost took off your mother's head with an arrow'." She laughed as he smiled at her. It would make an amazing story as he had mentioned. Suddenly, someone had knocked on their guest bedroom door. Regina opened it and she fainted. On the other side of that door, stood no one other than-

**I have decided to leave you at cliffhangers from now on because of how much I want you to crave the next chapter. If you have a suggestion on who is on the other side of that door then all you have to do is write a review on your opinion. This mystery person can be either dead or alive so think long and hard. I will be sure to post a new chapter as soon as possible. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, but I will make sure to get it done as quickly as possible. If you want to be added as a new character, be sure to write your character's name, job, and anything else that can be useful to help originate them. Kisses ~ EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to write this but I lost my USB with the this story on it for like a week, got a super high fever, and now I have tonsillitis. I am hurting everywhere but I promised you this chapter and I won't break the promise.**

**A/N ~ This is the moment you have all been waiting for. **

**Shout outs to:**

**JessiceBrennan**

**Oh my helena**

**Sweetie R**

**Chocapic31**

**TeleFicsMovies211**

**EvilRegalsRock**

On the other side of that door, stood none other than Cora herself. Regina collapsed and thought that she must have been dreaming. _I have to be dreaming. She is dead. Snow White killed her. I held her in my arms. She was poisoned. Her heart is what killed her. I buried her. What is going on? Why is she here? How is she here? How will Melanie and Ava react? What if she tries to kill everyone I love? This is such a disaster. I better be dreaming. _Her body shot straight up and she started to breathe very heavily. She felt two pairs of hands on her. One pair belonged to her fiancée. The other, she had no idea until she remembered why she fainted. The weird thing was that the pair of hands that belonged to her mother were comforting and soothing. Her mother had never laid her hands on her in that manner. Since she was a child, her mother's hands had only brought pain and beatings. She realized her eyes were still closed and opened them. Dark spots started to clear away from her vision and everything came into focus. She turned to see her mother with a loose purple top and skinny jeans. She had to admit that Cora actually looked nice. When Cora stood up, Regina saw that she was wearing boots with heels. Regina never thought that her mother could ever have fashion. Cora offered Regina her hand to stand up and Regina obeyed. Regina noticed how they looked so alike. They both had loose shirts, though Regina's was turquoise and it had a V neck line. They both had skinny jeans and the same pair of brown heeled boots. "Wow." Regina turned to see Robin staring at them. "You both look so alike." He stated. Regina and Cora even had the same haircut. Both had hair up to just below their shoulders and was wavy with curls by the bottom. "Robin, this is my mother, Cora. Mom, this is my fiancé, Robin." "Congratulations, I hope you two will be happy together." Cora smiled genuinely and Regina returned the smile. Robin took a step back and looked at Regina curiously. "Isn't this the woman that ki-" "Yes, Robin. But she has her heart back and she is different. She changed." "Oh, mom, I want to tell you something amazing. You are the first to know this. I am….pregnant." Cora's smile grew wider as she processed the news. Cora hugged Regina and whispered into her ear. "I am so proud of you. You finally found happiness." Cora pulled away and studied her daughter's face. "I love you and I understand if you don't forgive me for what I did in the past, but I just want you to be happy." Tears fell freely down Regina's face. "I love you too, Mom." Robin stepped towards Cora and stuck his hand out. She gladly shook it and he introduced himself. "Hello, I am Robin Hood aka Robin of Locksley." "I'm Cora aka Queen of Hearts. You better make sure you treat my daughter well. Don't hurt her." He smirked and they pulled away from their handshake. "I wouldn't dream of it." "So, how did you two meet? I mean, I know that you probably hated each other since you're, well, the Evil Queen," She gestured her hand towards Regina. "And you're Robin Hood, the thief." She then gestured her hand towards Robin. "Well, we met when Zelena's flying monkey tried to kill me." Cora's face turned pale in an instant. "You….you knew your sister? Where is she? Is she okay? How does she look?" This time it was Regina's turn to become pale. "Um…Mom, there is something I have to tell you. Zelena…well…Zelena is….dead." Cora took a step back and tears formed in her eyes. "How did she die?" "Rumplestiltskin killed her. We thought she took her own life until we checked the video tape again when he was gone and saw what had happened. She was terrified and she pleaded him for mercy but he wouldn't give her any. He killed her." Cora's sadness suddenly turned to anger.

"Who else is that imp going to kill in my family?! First it was me, then Zelena, who else is next?!"

"Mom, please relax. He, he didn't make it. He died because death caught up with him. When Neal resurrected him, he didn't read for how long Rumple would be alive and his time has passed. He's gone. There is nothing we can do about it now."

"Okay, but I think you should know about something Regina."

"What is it mom?"

"Well, you see, when people in Storybrooke die, they come back to life here, in America. They still have their memories of course, but they have a new life. Take me for example. One minute, I am dying in your arms, the next I'm giving someone advice in a fashion boutique."

"Wait, so that means that Zelena is….alive?! How is that possible?!"

"Apparently there was a loop in the curse."

"At least my sister is alive, you and…..oh my god….Daniel."

"Wait, I thought I killed him."

"I maybe, sort of, accidentally, brought him back to life."

"You what?! Have you not learned anything?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was desperate and I love him, I mean loved." She looked back at Robin with an innocent smile.

"If he was brought back too, then I think I know where he might be."

"Where?"

"In the only horse stables in Manhattan."

_**At the horse stables:**_

"I'm sorry ma'am, he retired bout a week ago. He said he was off to find his soul mate or somethin'. I'm pretty sure he called her Gina."

"Actually, sir, it's pronounced Regina." Regina stated a bit furious with the man.

"Sorry, _Regina, _but he ain't here so ya'll should be gettin' home now."

"Thank you for your time, kind sir." Robin said as they exited.

"Shit. Daniel thinks I'm his soul mate, my life is screwed." Regina said as they were outside.

"Well, we will just have to announce our engagement to him then, won't we?" Robin stated.

"I know, but, he loves me with all his heart. He still thinks of me as the stable girl who hated her mom and wanted to just be a normal kid." Regina looked over at a hurt Cora. "Sorry, mom."

"It's okay, you were just a kid. I can understand." Cora gave Regina a slight smile and Regina returned it just as warmly.

"So, where to next?" Robin asked, ending the moment.

"Um, I don't know. Why don't we just go out to eat? I'm starving." Then, Regina's stomach growled to prove her point.

"Why don't we go to Chili's? My treat." Cora said.

"What's Chili's?" Regina and Robin asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, you've never been to the city before. Um…well…Chili's is a restaurant. It is really nice and popular around the Unites States." Cora pulled out her iPhone 5 and showed Regina and Robin a picture of Chili's.

"I guess we could go." Regina looked over at Robin and he nodded.

"Good, because it is only a five minute walk." After her quick statement, Cora started to walk off and Regina and Robin followed her.

They came to a stop in front of an amazing restaurant that had a sign hanging and it read 'CHILI'S'.

"It looks expensive, Mom. Are you sure you don't want us to pay?"

"Of course not, Regina. As I said before, it is my treat."

"Fine, but I expect to pay the next time we go out."

"Deal."

They waited about ten minutes until a waitress came by and said "Hi, I'm Jenny. The only tables we have are upstairs. Are you okay with that?" Regina looked at Robin and Cora and they all seemed to agree. "That is fine." Regina replied. "Alright, would you just follow me now to your table and we could get you seated." Jenny then took three menus and walked up the stairs with Robin, Regina, and Cora in tow. Regina didn't seem to notice a man sitting at the bar who stared at her the entire time she was at the restaurant and followed her home…

**Sorry my loyal readers but it has come to yet again, another cliffhanger. Ha! I love to make you plea for another chapter. I am so sorry that this took so long to write but I hope you enjoyed it. You can review on who you think the mystery man is and ask me question that will be answered in my author's note for the next chapter. Kisses ~ EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley**


End file.
